Outlaws
The Outlaws are wanderers, criminals and adventurers. Their home is Bodus, the frozen deserts and mountains of the north. They came, pursued by the law, cast out of their homes, and exiled from the cities of the south and the west, to found their own cities where anyone can find a place free from persecution. In time, they built a confederacy of independent city-states. Now, they head out from the safe lands of the Confederacy to seek money, freedom, adventure and fame. No colors are assigned to the outlaws. See here for some notable outlaws. The Outlaw faction leader is Mr. Cab, and the Outlaw moderator is The Object of Legend. The In-game faction leader is The Object of Legend's character, Sozo the Great. History The territories of the North, also known as Bodus, were long neglected by Mythron. Though the territory belonged to the mighty kingdom, it was filled with exiles and outcasts. Around 500 BB, the first of these exiles and outcasts found Frostclaw, an ancient citadel built by Dwarves. There, they built the city of Bodus Minor, which was to become the capital of the modern Confederacy. Other groups of outcasts founded Nostrogel and Elpis, and some even traveled to the north coast, where they founded Larpang. Around 30 BB, Bodus Minor gave rise to the Organization, a mysterious group of people led by the Coordinator, Ort Sirisen. The Organization started developing a large net of informants that would let cities and towns know of any threat many hours in advance. As the Organization grew, it recruited fighters of all caliber, and started coordinating Outlaw raids and attacks to cover areas effectively and maximize their gain. Around 10 BB, the reconstruction of Frostclaw began. In 5 AU, a council is held in Bodus Minor. Mythron and Rainos, growing suspicious, ally to hunt down all Outlaws. But the Organization had planned well, and in what would be known as The Guaire Diamond Plot, Outlaws steal thousands of diamonds from the Rainosian city of Guaire. Although it turns out later that most of the diamonds were just enchanted stones, some real diamonds had been stolen, and some fake ones had been preserved. The victory remains unclear. In the summer of 5 AU, a large force of Outlaws sack Tomeu. After the battle, some of the Outlaws split off to found a new faction: Nerogue. In the Spring of 6 AU, the Coordinator is assassinated by the Black Lotus. His place is taken by Sozo the Great. Many Outlaws are recruited to the cause of the Black Lotus, but many others fight the Black Lotus fiercely. In the Spring of 7 AU, Frostclaw is completed. Through the extensive network of the Organization, the Coordinator has united most of the Outlaws into a confederacy of independent city-states, though some of the smaller cities had to be forced. Nerogue allies with the new Outlaw nation, prompting the wrath of Mythron. Mythron allies with Enalica, and Enalica blockades the Nerogue and Outlaw coastlines, while Mythron invades Nerogue. The Outlaws aid their new ally. To break the Blockade, the Outlaws hatch a daring plan: Catapults are secretly positioned along the coast, and open fire on the first of May. Enalican ships must decide between a retreat and an invasion, and settle on the latter. They start attacking the small sliver of land in the South of the Confederacy that is warm enough for farming. After a month of beating back raids, the Enalicans retreat. Mythron also retreats from Nerogue. However, some of the people who left Nerogue during the war settle down in Outlaw territory, providing the Outlaws with at least a few law-abiding citizens. In the winter of 7 AU, all factions of the Lands of Mythron are invaded by the Dwarven Empire. To combat this new threat, Sozo the Great, the Coordinator, calls for the organization of the third annual Tourney in Bodus Minor, by which many of the most skilled fighters in the Lands are gathered in one location. The Outlaws then turn Bodus Minor into a staging ground, sending the contestants on missions against the dwarves. Though this strategy initially proves successful, it loses its effectiveness as the Tourney progresses. In the spring of 8 AU, a string of dwarven victories sees cities fall in almost all factions. This includes the Outlaw city of Elpis. After this victory, the dwarven forces concentrate on Larpang in an attempt to eliminate the Larpang Militia before moving against Bodus Minor. In a last ditch effort to expel the dwarves from the Lands of Mythron, all five factions combine forces, assembling a powerful army that sweeps through the Lands, eliminating large parts of the dwarven army. At the same time, a strike team of skilled warriors descends on the Mythronian city of Meids, killing the ruler of the Dwarven Empire and thereby securing its defeat. The Outlaws regain the city of Elpis and begin the long process of rebuilding. Geography Most of Outlaw territory is a giant ice desert which contains several mountain ranges. This ice Desert is called Bodus. Herds of Mammoths traverse the tundra, and Yetis hide in the mountains. There are four major cities in Outlaw territory: Elpis: (Claimed by Tucker Marley): Elpis is a haven for runaways and bandits. It has the largest Black Market in the Lands, and many wizards practice their craft around the city. Nostrogel: (Claimed by James Douglas): Nostrogel is the richest Outlaw city, because almost all traffic going through Bodus must pass by Nostrogel. It is also a melting pot for many cultures and races. Larpang: (Claimed by Mr. Cab): Larpang is the smallest and northernmost city of Outlaw territory. It lives off of mining and hunting. It is a haven for Mammoth and Yeti hunters, but the local authorities strictly regulate these hunts. Its well-developed militia makes it an important Outlaw stronghold. Bodus Minor: (Unclaimed, claimable only by highly experienced member): Once a dwarven metropolis, Bodus Minor is now the capital of the Outlaw Confederacy, and the Confederacy's largest city. It is a melting pot for many races and cultures, and known for its signature city wall, which features a red-tiled walkway. Other Outlaw locations are: Red Sand: (Claimed by Jacob Pennington): Red Sand is a town in Rainos run by Jaldor of Red Sand, a well-known Outlaw. It is not a major city. Jaldor was able to maintain dual citizenship via a teleport stone. Frostclaw: (May not be claimed): Frostclaw is the citadel of Bodus Minor. Built by Dwarves many centuries ago, it was destroyed by Orcs to be rebuilt by the Outlaw confederacy. Any army trying to capture Bodus Minor must also capture Frostclaw. Government positions and functions The Coordinator: Formerly the leader of the Organization, the Coordinator is now the leader of the Confederacy. The Coordinator is responsible for determining allies, approving battle strategies, organizing network officials throughout the Confederacy and ensuring that each of the city-states has a capable ruler, which includes replacing incapable rulers. He is also the direct ruler of Bodus Minor. The first coordinator is Ort Sirisen. The Current Coordinator is Sozo the Great. The High Outlaw Council: The High Outlaw Council is the next highest position in the Confederacy government, and answers only to the Coordinator. They are responsible for collecting taxes from individual city-states and giving missions to individual Outlaws. These missions may only be given as requests, never commands, so they may be refused. Giving missions to individual Outlaws takes up almost all of the council's time. The High Outlaw Council may also fulfill the Coordinator's tasks in his absence, and has the power to override any of the Coordinator's decisions with support of the Confederate Assembly. The Confederate Assembly: The Confederate Assembly is comprised of delegates from each city-state and honored Outlaws. The Confederate Assembly may bring petitions to the High Outlaw Council. It also votes on matters that can't be decided by the Coordinator or the High Outlaw Council. If the High Outlaw Council wishes to override the Coordinators wishes, it can not do so without the support of the Confederate Assembly, meaning that the Confederate Assembly gets to basically decide what happens whenever the High Outlaw Council and the Coordinator disagree on a matter. The City Rulers: The City rulers rule the city-states that make up the Confederacy. They must organize militia, and may choose to create tax laws and a police force, but do not have to. The City Rulers must ensure that the High Outlaw Council receives the proper amount of taxes from their city, though those taxes do not have to come from the citizens. City rulers must also ensure that all the citizens get enough food and must do all they can to ensure their peoples' well-being. The Information Network: Before the Confederacy, the Organization had a vast network of Informants, spread through all of Bodus and beyond. When the Confederacy was established, this network was expanded further. The Information Network has hidden posts on all major roads in Outlaw territory, and report any suspicious activity to the High Outlaw Council. These posts also serve as a warning system. If an armed force, or a threat of any kind, is spotted heading towards a city, town or even settlement, the settlement/town/city will be warned at once, which gives the city/town/settlement up to three hours of warning against any threat. The Information Network also allows the High Outlaw Council to stay in touch with all of the Outlaws currently on missions, and helps contact Outlaws that are out of the Council's reach. Note that the Information Network does not spy on other factions. Such mission are undertaken by individual Outlaws. This network proved its worth during the Enalican invasion and the Dwarven invasion. The Tax System: Taxes are collected by the High Outlaw Council from the city rulers based on how many inhabitants the city has. In most cities, citizens must pay these taxes. However, the city administrations often don't care where their citizens got the money, as long as they pay. Some cities, such as Larpang, do not require their citizens to pay taxes at all. These cities often get their tax money by raiding foreign trade ships or villages of other factions. As long as the city fulfills the tax requirement, no questions are asked. Government Policies regarding other Factions: The Confederacy's policies regarding other factions are fairly simple: Any faction not allied with the Confederacy may be raided by Outlaws at any time. This extends to ships belonging to factions not allied with the Confederacy. Such attacks are either ignored or fully supported by the Government. There are no fees or taxes on the profit gained from a raid, though the profit may be used to pay taxes if the raiders wish to do so. Alliances are the responsibility of the Coordinator and the High Outlaw Council. They also get to decide whether raids on a faction engaged in peace talks with the Confederacy should be stopped during the peace talks or not, based on a case-by-case method. Note: Most of this is not important for LOM gameplay. You do not have to know all of this to be an Outlaw, and most of it is unnecessary even for the most complicated politics-centered UCs. Slightly altering some of the duties of the Coordinator, High Outlaw Council, Confederate Assembly or city rulers is fine for story purposes. Culture The Outlaws are a melting pot of many different cultures and races. The most prominent species in Outlaw territory are humans, followed by Orcs. Other prominent species in the Outlaw faction are Taksils, Cyclops, Minotaurs and Grer. Many cultures and traditions meet in the Confederacy. No specific traditions have been documented until now, but many holidays and traditions are celebrated by different people. Different cities also have different cultural aspects, which you can find out about by visiting the city pages. Crime Crime is a large part of Outlaw culture. Though many Outlaws were chased into Bodus for unjust reasons, many were also exiled there for very good reasons. These people mixed, leaving a few honest people, a few terrible people and a lot of shady people who are kind of bad but not really that bad. Stealing is an everyday part of life for Confederacy citizens. Each city-state gets to decide for itself whether to have police or not, and as such, many city-states have loose, minimal or no law-enforcement. The Outlaws are used to this, however. If something is stolen, they usually just steal something similar from someone else and solve the matter that way. Street brawls are common in most city-states. Despite the lack of police in most Outlaw cities, crimes like torture or murder are extremely rare. However, if such a crime happens, there may be private "police forces" not endorsed by the the city management that will take it upon themselves to ensure justice. Such police forces are widely ignored by the government. Economy The icy waste of Bodus is not very good for farming. Because of this, the Outlaws must make money in other ways. The Confederacy lives mostly off of theft from other factions. However, secondary sources of income consist of mining, hunting, craftsmanship, and the trade of information. Some cities also make good money through normal trade, while some other cities make money off of the black market. Farming is only a source of income in the small stripe of land south of Bodus that still belongs to the Confederacy. Military The Outlaws arguably have many of the most skilled fighters in the Lands of Mythron. However, the Outlaws are also notoriously bad at working in groups. Because of this, the Confederacy has no army. Instead, each city must provide for it's own militia. The biggest and best of these is the Larpang Militia under the command of Qinon, the Lost Ranger (this is subject to change if other Outlaws start claiming the other cities and building up militias as well), which claims to rival the Army of Guaire, which in turn was founded by an equally-famous Outlaw who defected to Rainos. How the Outlaws fight depends entirely on their situation. If caught unaware by an enemy force, without time for preparation or lacking a proper commander, they will usually just charge the enemy and rely on the hopefully superior skill of their individual warriors. However, if the Outlaws are able to prepare for the enemy, and have a proper commander, they will use Guerrilla tactics, setting traps, attacking out of ambushes, relying on the terrain and the element of surprise. Instead of building a large army, they cleverly coordinate a good amount of smaller task forces to seize the tactical advantage. However, if the terrain does not allow for ambushes and traps, the Outlaws may be forced to combine the city militias of the region into a ragtag army, which will put the enemy at a clear advantage. Architecture All types of Architecture can be found within the Confederacy. However, there are two types of main architecture. The first type are wooden longhouses, common in the northern reaches and similar to the wooden longhouses of Orfdor. The second common type of architecture combines elements of the longhouses of the north with elements of the dwarven architecture seen in Frostclaw, and, to give a real life example, looks like what the Vikings would have built if they had the architectural skill of the Romans. The Organization Before the dawn of the Confederacy, Bodus was in Anarchy. Within this Anarchy, the a shady group of Outlaws took control, calling themselves The Organization. Led by the Coordinator and managed by the mysterious High Outlaw Council, The Organization recruited all of the best Outlaws into it's Ranks, and started giving it's members missions, organizing raids and other criminal activities. These organized crimes culminated in the Guaire Diamond Plot, where thousands of diamonds were stolen in Guaire, though most of these were later revealed to be fake. At it's height, the Organization had hundreds of Outlaws on missions throughout all of the Lands of Mythron. Following the rise of the Confederacy, the Organization quickly lost much of its importance. Now, it is reduced to a small circle, including the Coordinator, the High Outlaw Council and some of its other former members. It continues to give special missions to various Outlaws and maintains a small but far-reaching informational network separate from the official network also employed by the Confederacy Government. Formerly, all Outlaw members were part of the Organization. Now, however, membership in the Organization is optional, as the Outlaw faction has expanded to include the whole Confederacy. Other Alliances The Outlaws are currently allied with Nerogue and are negotiating with Rainos. Both Enalica and Mythron are enemies of the Confederacy. Slavery Since many Outlaws are former slaves, the Confederacy is against slavery, and most city-states forbid it. As in all factions, though, this doesn't mean that it doesn't exist - it simply happens to be unpopular with many residents. Goals Our current goals are to strengthen our current Government as well as establish the Confederacy as a powerful nation in the Lands of Mythron. Our permanent goals are profit, adventure, fame and freedom. Category:Factions Category:Outlaws